Senpai, Please Notice My Breast!
by C.A Suoh
Summary: Why didn't realize it sooner? It's not her personality, or looks! It's her breast, all my rivals are big boobed! I'l show them who's the real woman here. My breast will be so magnificent that Senpai won't know what hit him!
1. Chapter 1

**HeartCheshire: Hello readers, reviewers, and Yanderes alike! This is just a random story I wrote for fun, I got really bored. XD The plot is inspired by another story on here that is basically... not a story. So, here you go!**

 ** _Note: Yandere-Chan is a little more goofy/crazy than serious/psychotic, Osana is Tsundere extreme, Info-Chan is more sassy/anti social friend than psycho associate._**

 _Senpai, please notice my breast!~_

 **7:00 Am, outside school, watching senpai talk to Osana-Chan**

I don't get it.

I just... don't.

Why is it that every girl can get along so easily with _my_ senpai. They don't want him like I do, they just want to use senpai's male genitals for their only slutty ways! Good thing I'm not like those other whores at Akedemi High!

Hmph.

If these girls want to lose their virginity why not bang other guys? I mean, males have their lewd fantasies to. Even senpai must have a libido! So why target _my_ senpai? I know he's perfect, but he's perfect for only _me._ But, why does he have such a happy smile when they talk to him? Why must he be so perfect? Why doesn't senpai notice me like he notices them? Yeah, I'm a bit weird, but I can be a great mother and wife! I-

Wait.

That's it!

Senpai is a male! With a penis and all! Sooo... He must only notice other girls because of their large breast! I mean, that's the only logical reason right? Senpai doesn't notice me... because I'm only a B-Cup. In order to win senpai's heart, I must get a larger bust size! I must text Info-Chan, after all, I made a huge discovery! I take out my phone and start texting Info-Chan

[Breast]

 _[. . .]_

 _[Excuse me? Ayano, are you okay?]_

[Yes. But I just discovered something]

 _[And that would be...?]_

[Senpai prefers big breast!]

 _[. . .]_

 _[And I care...?]_

[Yes, and I need you to write down all the cup sizes of my rivals! Please!]

 _[. . .]_

 _[. . .]_

 _[Ugh, don't say I don't do enough for you. -_-]_

[Yay! Thanx]

Yes! Now all I need to do is wait for Info-Chan to deliver my information, and senpai will be begging me for sexual favors! I can just imagine it now... Me and senpai walking hand-in-hand, flirting, groping, Fu Fu Fu~, It's almost too perfect!

 **8:25, Classroom, five minutes before bell.**

Ugh, I hate this classroom. Not only am I with big boobed sluts, and perverted pigs... Senpai isn't in this class! Who knows what those girls are doing to him! They could be using their feminine assets to charm him. Ugh, just the thought of it is disgusting! I-

Wait.

What's this? A note?

Maybe it's from Info-Chan, or maybe even Senpai! The thought of it is making me blush! He could be confessing, or proposing, or he could be asking me out on a date, or maybe-

Nope. It's from Info-Chan.

 _ **Here's the information you wanted, Aishi-San, don't ever make me do this shit again.**_

 _ **Osana Najimi- C cup**_

 _ **Kokona Haruka- D cup**_

 _ **Oka Ruto- B cup**_

 ** _Yuka Yamada- A cup_**

 ** _Choko Shizuka- DD cup_**

Oh, ho! Senpai's sister is so cutely under-developed! And, me and Ruto-San have the same bust size, do we? Well, all that means is that she is no competition to me! But, Kokona-Chan...? Wow. I have some decent competition with her. I'm not scared of her, or Osana-San!

Anyway, who the hell is this Choko Shizuka person? I don't know anybody with that name except... for...

The nurse.

"E-Excuse me" I squeaked out raising my hand, causing my teacher to stare at me.

"Aishi-San? This is rare... what do you need?"

"The nurse.. I" I murmured, 'drifting off'. great acting, Ayano!

"Oh? Well, go down to her office, maybe she can help you." My teacher answered, looking at the door. I jumped out of my seat and muttered a quick 'thank you sensai', before running out the classroom.

 _"Maybe she can help you"_

Oh, she'll help me alright. Big-Booby queen supreme just met the underdeveloped devil.

 _ **End~**_

 **HeartCheshire: I'm weird, lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HeartCheshire:** **Hello readers, reviewers, and Yanderes alike! This is just a random story I wrote for fun, but apparently y'all like it... So, I guess I'll update it sometimes! Probably, idk... I'm lazy and spend my days binge watching anime.**

 **Anyways~**

 **Let's begin this chapter!**

 _Senpai, please notice my breast!~_

 **8:27, running towards the nurses office**

Yes, yes, yes! I'm almost there! Who else could help me with my small chesticles problem? I mean, Kokona has big boobs, but this nurse has some reeeeeeaallly big boobs, and that's what I need to get my senpai to notice me! C'mon, I can do this, I'm so close to her office! Almost there... Don't...have...any...distractions... Just a few feet away, and the nurse will help me. And after that, me and senpai could-

"Yandere-Chan, Yandere-Chan!"

...FUCK.

Midori! Can't you see this is totally not the time!? I swear, all this girl is good for is being green, and being annoying.

Ugh.

If my life was a video game, and I was a slightly insane playable character, I wouldn't blame the player if they just teleport to wherever Midori's at to stab her with an oddly placed knife. Wait... Where the hell did that come from? I need to stop watching horror anime at night! I'm not an otaku or anything, but anime girls are so good at getting in bed with their senpais! I thought I needed a little help, sue me.

"Midori, I'm not a yandere girl. And, I'm kinda busy." I say in a calm voice. Yes! Way to mask your anger, Ayano! No student can ever suspect that you're not the shy, sexy girl they think you are!

"Okay..." Midori says, sinking down onto the floor. I give her a thumbs up and a fake smile, hopefully that'll satisfy her. Anyways, after my _friendly_ chat with Midori, I finally make it into the nurses office. She's talking to some random fuckboy, who looks like he trying to suppress a boner. She touches his lips, winking.

"Now make sure you're a good boy, and floss..." She says, in a low and sultry voice.

The fuck? She's a Japanese nurse, not a dentist. Why the hell...?

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" He stutters, backing away from her slightly. Seriously? This is how to be seductive? She waves at him, grinning.

"Now run those 207 bones of yours to class!" She exclaims, causing him to nod and run out her office. He runs into the boys bathroom. Ugh... I can almost hear the masturbation happening in there. What a pervert! She finally looks at me, and smiles.

"What can I do for you, Aishi?" She asks, making me flinch at her sickeningly sweet tone. NO! Don't be intimated by her, Ayano!

Be cool, be cool.

"Look hussy, I know you've been selling yo' stuff around here to the boys. Now... We have a... mutual friend, who's givin me some information on you. Help me, and I'll help you." I say, sticking my bottom lip out.

10/10 Ayano, she now knows that Info-Chan has her measurements! She knows that if word got out, The Headmaster would fire her seductress-ass! She frowns, then glares at me. Putting away some pills, she comes up to me and leans down to my face.

"Alright you little snitch. I'll play your game... You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. If you don't tell Big Daddy-Kun I've been selling out my territory, I'll have sex with you. Close the door, rat." She whispers, giving me an ugly snarl. I- Wait, what?

What

The

Actual

Fruit sushi.

"Ew! No, you weirdo! I just wanted to know how to get big boobs!" I say, scooting the fuck away from her. Hey eyes widen, and she does an unattractive snort of utter disbelief.

"OH! Naturally?"

"YES!"

"Well, sorry to break it to ya, but I can't help with that." She says, pushing me out the office. When I'm finally out, she giggles and slams the door shut. I hear her giggle in her office.

Well, it's safe to say that was an absolute bust. Time to text Info-Chan!

[Hey Hey! I need more Info from my favorite girl! ;3]

 _[. . .]_

[Help me or I'll call you by your real name]

 _[. . .]_

[C'mon Akemi Himura!]

 _[FINE! For the love of anime, what do you want!?]_

[I need more boob sizes from more of my rivals, weeb ^_^]

 _[Fine, whatever. You're lucky this requires no socialization]_

[Yeah, yeah. Just get the measurements, then go back to playing your dating simulators.]

* * *

 **1:04, Lunchtime, on the rooftop**

Ah, lunchtime. My _least_ favorite time of the school day. I mean, Info-Chan is god-knows-where eating ramen, and every other girl is after my senpai! So lunch is just basically just another pain in my ass! Besides, I'm still in basic-shock about that whole...the nurse is a drug dealer... That's kinda-

"Yandere-Chan, Yandere-Chan!"

Ohhhh, Myyy, God.

"Yes, Midori?" I respond, grinding my teeth. I just wanna take her green hair, and stuff her big mouth with it! She hands me an unopened note, and grins at me.

"It's from Info-Chan, she threw it at my forehead and told me to give it to you!" She says cheerfully, rubbing her forehead. Awwww, how sweet, she actually talked to somebody for me. Noted, the person of whom she talked to has the brain the size of a green pea, but still! I nod my head as a thanks, and Midori runs away. I hope she dyes her hair soon, her hair honestly makes me angry. Anyway, time for some new measurements~~

 _ **Here's the information you wanted, Aishi-San, please no more.**_

 _ **Kiyoko Tsukuda- C cup**_

 _ **Akiko Ikeda- B cup**_

 ** _Takako Maki- C cup_**

 ** _Aiko Oshiro- DD cup_**

 _ **Yuriko Ueda- D cup**_

Ugh, are you serious!? I have to deal with _even more_ big breasted sluts!? Why can't they see that senpai wants a classy girl, like me! I don't even know who to start with. Well, obviously Oka, Akiko, and Yuka Yamada won't be a challenge. But, everyone else has bigger chest-meat! If the big-big boob skanks can't help me win senpais love, who else?

"BAKA!" A voice screams, causing me to flinch.

Wait, it's Osana... A C-Cup...

Well, now I know who's next on my to-boob-list.

 _ **End~**_

* * *

 **HeartCheshire: OMGGGG, WHY DO ANY OF YOU LIKE THIS!? Also, I'm writing this a 2:13 AM, so sorry if this sucks! Another thing, the names of the rivals (Excluding Kokona and Osana, are not in the game, I just chose Japanese names for the rivals! I got a PM from a confused person, so I thought I show clarify XD) P:S: Just if you were curious:**

 _ **Osana Najimi- Childhood friend rival**_

 _ **Kokona Haruka- Drama Club rival**_

 _ **Oka Ruto- Occult club leader rival**_

 ** _Yuka Yamada- Senpai's sister rival_**

 ** _Choko Shizuka- Substitute nurse rival_**

 _ **Kiyoko Tsukuda- Cooking Club president rival**_

 _ **Akiko Ikeda- Swimming club president**_

 ** _Takako Maki- Delinquent rival_**

 ** _Aiko Oshiro- Substitute teacher rival_**

 _ **Yuriko Ueda: Student Council President rival**_

 _Stay weird, my gorgeous murderers!~~_


End file.
